


"Save Him"

by jeremykuan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremykuan/pseuds/jeremykuan





	"Save Him"

Hiccup and Astrid were flying away from the battle as quickly as they could on Stormfly’s back.

“Oh god’s what have I done”, whispered Hiccup as he glanced back at the Light Fury desperately holding on to an unconscious Toothless.

Before Stormfly had even landed, Hiccup had jumped off and run to Toothless’ side. “Bud, look at me...... Please, you can’t give up on me yet......” Hiccup buried his face in Toothless’ cheek as he heard a faint growl from his best friend’s heaving body.

They had landed in The Cove, where it all began. Away from Grimmel, away from the battle, and away from Hiccup’s responsibilities as chief.

“He’ll be all right, he just needs some rest.” said Astrid as she placed her hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“I can’t go back out there Astrid, we can’t win this war. Grimmel will stop at nothing to hunt down our dragons and I-I can’t let what happened to Toothless happen to anyone else.” Hiccup stood up and looked around the all too familiar place. He hadn’t been back here for a long long time, and yet it was exactly as he remembered it. Almost as if it had been frozen in time.

Hiccup walked around the towering rock walls, part of him wishing he could stay here forever and lock the rest of the world out. Glancing back, he could see that Astrid had already begun sketching battle formations in the ground and the Light Fury was heating up the ground with her fire, trying to make Toothless as comfortable as she could.

As reality started creeping back in, a grim thought crossed his mind. Was all the fighting worth it? Would they have to defend their dragons against the seemingly endless supply of dragon killers for the rest of history? How many more lives would have to be lost? How many more friends? Children? Mothers? Fathers......

“Astrid, we can’t go on fighting like this.” Hiccup said with a tired look on his face.

“What other choice do we have? We can’t let Grimmel take our dragons!”

“Then maybe we have to let them go.”

“Wait......what? You couldn’t possibly be thinking......”

“It’s the only way. This war will go on for generations if we don’t stop it now. We have to save them, all of them.”

“You know there’s no going back once you choose this path right? The Hidden World can’t be accessed without dragons, you’d never see Toothless again.”

Hiccup closed his eyes. He didn’t want a world without Toothless by his side. And yet......

“I know. But if it’s a choice between what I want or the survival of all dragonkind, it’s not a choice at all.”

He walked over to where Toothless was lying and knelt down to stroke his head. Looking up at the Light Fury with tears in his eyes, he said with a crack in his voice, “Save him. You have to save all of them. Lead them to the very ends of the Earth where no human can ever reach them…… Not even me.”

She let out a soft growl, as if to ask Hiccup if he really wanted to do this. Hiccup was silent for a moment, staring at his best friend’s limp body.

“Do it.”

Leaping into the air, the Light Fury was gone in a flash carrying Toothless’ body.

“Let’s go”, said a determined Hiccup as he climbed onto Stormfly’s back.

“Where are we going?” asked Astrid.

“We’re going back to fight. I have to end this.”

As they got closer to the site of the battle, Hiccup noticed the number of wounded dragons and humans on both sides was steadily increasing.

“Astrid, I need you to gather the gang and Berk’s forces. Focus all our efforts on freeing every last dragon and lead them towards the Hidden World. I’ll join you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find Grimmel. I can buy us a few minutes if I distract him from the fighting. 

As Hiccup was about to jump off, Astrid grabbed his arm. “Hiccup……”

“Yes?”

“Be careful with him, Toothless won’t be there with you this time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I still need to marry my fiancé, remember?” He said with a grin on his face.

Hiccup leapt off and engaged the flight suit that had almost become a second skin. He landed on the ship’s mast with a swift kick to Grimmel’s chest and pointed his fire sword at Grimmel.

“Don’t you dare move an inch.”

Grimmel was lying on his back, vulnerable as ever. And yet, there was still an air of confidence about him.

“My dear boy, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Call a truce, I want to settle this without any further damage to either of our forces.”

Grimmel gave a sign to one of his generals, ordering him to sound the horn and cease fire.

“Come now, there’s no need to be uncivil. Let’s go down to my quarters and have a chat.” He said with an unsettling calmness.

Down in the silent bowels of the ship, Hiccup and Grimmel were sitting in a room that was completely bare except for two wooden chairs and a table. There were no windows and not a single sound from the outside could penetrate the walls.

“What will it take for you to leave our dragons alone?”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I want your Night Fury.”

“And then what? Will you leave us alone? How do I know that you won’t come after our entire island again when you get bored?”

“I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, staring at each other with contempt.

Suddenly, one of Grimmel’s henchmen burst through the door shouting, “All the dragons are escaping, they took us by surprise!”

With one swift movement, Grimmel pointed his crossbow at Hiccup saying, “Call off your forces or I’ll end you, right here, right now.”

There was a loud sound of wood splintering as Astrid and Stormfly came crashing through the hull of the ship into the room.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” She said as she knocked Grimmel to the side.

Climbing onto Stormfly’s back, Hiccup gushed, “What would I do without you m’lady?”

“Always glad to rescue you babe. We’ve managed to free most of the dragons from their cages and the gang’s even trained all of the Deathgrippers.” Yelled Astrid while they dodged the endless attacks from Grimmel’s army.

“Is the Light Fury back yet?”

As if on cue, a blast of purple fire set the last of the dragons free from the cages. The Light Fury had returned. With a great roar that could be heard for miles, she beckoned the dragons to follow her to freedom. She was the new alpha now.

Hiccup and Astrid watched in awe as the dragons began flying towards the Light Fury, somehow managing to escape Grimmel’s firepower.

“You can run but you can’t hide,” said Grimmel with a smirk on his face, “I’ll find you and your dragons no matter where you go.”

“Come on Stormfly, let’s get out of here.” Said Astrid as they followed behind the mass exodus of dragons.

Before the dragons could retreat to the Hidden World, they stopped at the beloved island of Berk for one final farewell. Each rider and their dragon knew that this was the last time they’d ever see one other again. As Hiccup looked on and saw the tearful goodbyes, he realised that they’d never hear the sound of a dragon roar again, they’d never feel the heat of a dragon’s fire again, they’d never feel the freedom of flying again……

Off to his side, Hiccup heard a faint but unmistakable growl. Despite Hiccup’s instruction to take Toothless to the Hidden World first, the Light Fury had brought him back to Berk, knowing that Hiccup would need to see him again. Turning around, he hugged the now-conscious Toothless in relief.

“Oh bud, thank Thor you’re all right!” Tears were flowing from his face as he held Toothless one last time.

Looking into his eyes, Hiccup was speechless. Those endless days of exploring new worlds, testing out dangerous new inventions. The cold winter nights when Hiccup would be up sketching new ideas and the hot summer afternoons they’d spend just lying around. Every meal, every battle, and every flight. Everything encapsulated in that one moment.

“I will never forget you Toothless.”

All the dragons except Toothless and the Light Fury had left Berk by now.

Hiccup whispered to the Light Fury,

“Take him home.”


End file.
